Palati Daidalo
King's Gardens, Noble City, Sylvania |function=Ruin (former royal palace) |visitors=''unknown'' |owner=Lovia }} The Palati Daidalo was the royal palace of Lovia until May 4, 2008. It was named after the Greek architect Daidalos (Daedalus) and was the largest palace of Lovia. King Dimitri I was crowned here on November 9, 2007, instead of in the Old Royal Palace. It is situated in the King's Gardens, a Noble City neighborhood. In the night between May 3 and 4 2008 the large palace was destroyed by a huge fire. Firefighters managed to stop the fire in the morning of May 4. The Old Royal Palace, The Garden's Chapel and the Wine Cellar are still in good condition. History The Old Royal Palace dates back from 1874. All the area surrounding that palace where gardens and flower fields. The building of the new palace started in 1990 and ended in 2007, when moved in. Some parts of the palace, such as the Wine Cellar are much older and were possibly built by the first settlers of Lovia. ]] May 3, 2008 was a busy day for the royal palace. HRH decided to redecorate his most important rooms, including The Royal Office, the wine cellars, The Grand Library and The Great Hall. All books from the library, all wine from the cellars and all decorations and artwork from the other rooms were moved to King's Landmark in Long Road. That night the palace was almost entirely deserted as all employees and guests resided in the Long Road residence. That same night, the palace's kitchen caught fire, for still unknown reasons. Firefighters were at the palace almost half an hour after the start of the fire and some rooms were already entirely destroyed. Firefighters were too little in number and the fire didn't stop whatsoever. By 6 AM the firefighters managed to exhaust all fire. The entire palace was destroyed, except for some remainings of the ancient Wine Cellar and small parts of the West Wing. This is a great loss for Lovia, as it was one of the top tourist attractions in Lovia. Most of the surrounding garden burnt down as well. His Majesty said he would immediately start cleaning processings and look for an architect to design a new, but smaller palace.Source: The Noble City Times. HRH stated he would choose a classic French design. The design is still kept secret as the first construction works have begun. Interior Palati Daidalo consisted of three parts: the West Wing, the Central Hall and the East Wing. The Central Hall was the entrance hall, including the reception hall. ]] The West Wing The West Wing was the public part of the royal palace. It was used for banquets, public evenements, concerts, audiences, meetings etc. The crowning of King Dimitri I as well took place in the West Wing. Halls and rooms in the West Wing included: The Great Hall, The Hall of The King, The Hall of The Queen, The Hall of Peace, The Hall of Revolution, The Hall of Victory, The Hall of Thinkers, The Hall of Nobles, The Royal Opera, The Grand Library and several bathrooms. The East Wing The East Wing contained the private quarters of the royal family. This was the place where the king lived and worked. The area was not accessible for guests, unless for very close friends and family. Also personal servants and advisors had access to the East Wing. Private Living Quarters The Private Living Quarters were the quarters in which the King, the Queen and their possible children live and work. First of all their were the Royal Private Quarters, where the Royal Family lived together. Then there was the King's Private Quarters and the Queen's Private Quarters, which were their private quarters in which they dress, wash and sleep in certain cases. At last there was a small library, which is called the Prince's Library, and the office of the ruling monarch. * The Royal Private Quarters: The Royal Bedroom, a bathroom, a personal kitchen, and a living room. * The King's Private Quarters: A single bedroom, a dressing room, a bathroom, and a personal reading room. * The Queen's Private Quarters: A single bedroom, a dressing room, a bathroom, and a personal reading room. * The Prince's Library * The Royal Office * The Wine Cellar Guest Quarters The Guest Quarters were mostly salons and meeting rooms. The Apollon Salon and the Diana Salon were for intimate talking or dinners with friends, while the Advisor's Room was for talks between the monarch and his Royal Advisor. At last there was a guest room, in case a guest needed to stay at the royal palace. Rooms in the Guest Quarters were: The Queen's Stairs, The Apollon Salon, The Diana Salon, The Advisor's Room, The Guest Room, and several bathrooms. Service Quarters The Service Quarters was the area where the servants and the other people working in the palace did their jobs. There were kitchens, private quarters for during breaks and there was a laundry as well. Rooms in the Service Quarters were the kitchens, the servant's private quarters, a laundry and several bathrooms. Crowning of Dimitri I On November 9th, 2009, King Dimitri I was crowned in the great hall of the Palati Daidalo. The palace then formed his residence and the Old Royal Palace was rebuilt to a historical museum. During the crowning there weren't any media present. King Dimitri prefered a sober and quiet ceremony. King Dimitri was crowned without having a queen, for many royalty-fans a great disappointment. The royal crown was also relocated to this palace. References and notes See also * King Dimitri I * King's Gardens Category:Palati Daidalo